


Faith

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon knows better than to believe in fortune tellers, but what if they do tell the truth? He takes a leap of faith and Sansa makes it worth it.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JonSansaWeek organized by JonSansaSource on Tumblr

“Really, Jon?” Robb crossed his arms over his chest while he watched how Jon sat down on the green bench in the middle of central park. “After all this time you still believe that that stupid woman at the fun fair was right?” Robb shook his head. “But hey, whatever you want. It’s your life you’re throwing away.” He turned around but looked over his shoulder once more before he disappeared around the corner. “If you change your mind, you know where we are, right?”

Jon nodded and he opened his backpack to grab the book he was reading.

He had tried to convince himself over and over again that he should just let it go, that he was acting on the lies of a fake fortune teller. He had tried to force himself to go after Robb, to the football field to practice with the rest of the team even though the summer holiday had not ended yet and the season had not started again. He had wanted to ignore that little voice in his mind, telling him that he just had to have a little faith. 

If he just had a little faith, all would be well.

At least waiting for the woman of his dreams on the old green bench in the middle of central park had done miracles for his reading challenge. During the last few months he had read more books than he had read in an entire year so far.

“Hey…” Sansa slowed down while she neared him. She had a smile on her face and her bright red hair, tied in a bun on top of her head, danced in the wind. Her forehead and skin was covered in sweat, but somehow she still looked beautiful. “Still spending your afternoons here instead of with your team?”

Jon looked up from his book and he nodded. “We play football all year. I just wanna do something else for a while. I’ll be busy enough with the team as soon as school starts again.”

“I’m not sure if your coach will agree with your slacking and spending your time with your nose in a book instead of running and training.” Sansa sat down next to him and she folded her arms around the bench to enjoy the warm rays of the sun. “I know that if I’d come back after the summer holiday without having at least a three miles run a day, my coach will be absolutely furious with me.”

Jon closed his book and placed it next to him. “I've seen you running around here every day. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“I won’t.” Sansa closed her eyes and leaned back to bath in the summer sun even more. Her legs were long and smooth and Jon resisted to urge to touch them with the tips of his fingers. “But if you won’t get your ass of that bench soon, you will.”

Jon shrugged. “There are more important things than football.” Like meeting the girl of his dreams, like that fortune teller had promised him. Like running into the girl that would conquer his heart and would never let go again for the rest of their shared lives.

“Maybe.” Sansa agreed and opened her eyes again. “But those things won’t get you into college. Unless you have hidden talents I know nothing about, of course.”

Jon grinned. 

Sansa was a couple of years younger than him, but her confidence went way beyond the amount of confidence he would ever get himself. She knew how to walk and how to talk, but without the arrogance that most other confident girls seemed to combine with it. She had a perfect taste when it came to fashion, but without showing off that she was born into a wealthy family and had more pennies to spend than most others. And most of all: she was kind hearted, warm and welcoming, despite the fact that she was slowly growing into the queen bee of the entire school.

“You don’t know everything about me, Sansa.” Jon shook his head and laid out his arms on the bench too, accidentally touching Sansa’s hand. 

“You don’t know everything about me either, Jon.” Sansa stuck out her tongue and a chuckle escaped his lips. 

He knew a lot more than she probably wanted him to know. It came for free with being best friends with her brother and sharing way too many details while they changed into or out of their sports attire in the locker room. Jon had never told Robb, but secretly Sansa was his favorite subject to talk about. 

“Fine.” Sansa turned towards him and she crossed her legs. “You can ask me one question and I will answer honestly. In return I can ask you one question which you’ll have to answer honestly.” The mischievous smile on her face and the glimmering of her eyes should have given away that she was up to something, but Jon took a deep breath and decided to just take a leap of faith. Another one.

“Okay.” He nodded. “I go first.” He cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows. The frown on his forehead deepened and a few times he opened his mouth to say something, before he closed it again because he had changed his mind.

But eventually he had to break the silence and had to come up with something. “What’s your biggest fear? And I don’t mean the spider or heights kinda one.” Jon almost tripped over his own words. “I mean that real fear, deep down.” Like not being good enough. Like never finding someone who would love him. Like being the best friend and guy next door for the rest of his life. Like never being anyone special.

Sansa’s smile faded. Her confidence disappeared and for a moment she all of a sudden seemed like the young girl she still was. “I fear so many things.” She whispered. “I’m afraid that none of the dreams I had as a kid will come true, that I won’t marry, that I won’t become a mother, that I won’t get my happily ever after.” She bent her head and avoided his glance, staring at the runners running past them and the children playing in the pool. “I fear falling in love, because I’m afraid that he won’t love me back and that I’ll get my heart broken into a thousand little pieces.” Sansa licked her dry lips. “I fear being bullied because I’m smart and intelligent. I fear guys not looking at me as dating material, because I’m so much more than just a pretty dumb thing they can control and command.”

Jon moved a little closer towards her. He wasn’t sure if he was actually thinking about doing it, or if his body was already doing it before his mind came up with the idea. “Why would you be afraid of all those things?” He shook his head in utter disbelief. “Any man not loving you for who you are would be downright stupid!” He raised his voice and he felt his cheeks heating up. “You're amazing and perfect and really…” Jon scratched the back of his neck. “Like I said, you’ll find someone.” He swallowed and Sansa locked her glance with his for a short moment.

It felt as if she was attempting to look straight into his soul, but strangely enough it wasn’t unpleasant or uncomfortable. It was pleasant and nice and filled with curiosity.

“What's the true reason you spend every day of your summer holiday here on this specific bench?” Sansa changed the subject all of a sudden and Jon cleared his throat.

“Honestly?”

Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Remember that fortune teller on that fun fair at the end of the school year?” Jon waited until Sansa nodded. “She read the palm of my hand and told me that I’d meet the girl of my dreams and my future wife here, in central park, right in the middle.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It sounds kinda stupid, but this bench is right in the middle and I thought, it doesn’t hurt to try and have a little faith, right?”

Sansa’s lips curled up into a smile. “Did you meet her yet?”

“You only got to ask one question.” Jon whispered. 

“Let’s do one more.” Sansa cocked her head. “Did you already meet her?”

Jon thought about it for a short moment. “I guess I did meet the girl of my dreams, yeah. I just don’t know if she wants to be.” He avoided her glance and nervously his fingers tapped on the old wood of the bench. 

“Ask her.” Sansa spoke firmly and with a shock Jon looked up. 

“What?”

“You have one more question to ask. Just ask her.” Sansa smiled and Jon felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

He kinda knew that she wouldn’t let him ask the question if she was gonna break his heart or something, but still he had to gather all his courage to actually say the words out loud. “So…” He coughed and cleared his throat. “Would you wanna go out with me and see if you’re the girl I’m gonna marry one day?”

Sansa laughed, her laugh sounding more beautiful than the best song Jon had ever heard. “Yes.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. “Pick me up at 7 tonight. I’ll make sure to have taken a shower.”

Before Jon could reply Sansa had already stood up and continued her run through the park.

“You don’t have to…” He said, even though she couldn’t hear him anymore. “I like you anyway.”


End file.
